<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every color goes where you do by Chash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150074">every color goes where you do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash'>Chash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has always thought she would make an excellent matchmaking friend, and Amity could definitely use a matchmaking friend right now. Even if Amity doesn't think so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every color goes where you do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has references to events through Agony of a Witch, but is mostly just fluff that takes place when the events of that episode have been resolved in some way that I do not address at all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as Luz is concerned, there's no better way to say "everything is back to normal and I have no lingering trauma" than a matchmaking scheme. Granted, this isn't a position she holds particularly near and dear to her, but with Eda home safe and Luz still antsy in her own skin, she needs <em>something</em> to distract her, and the thing that keeps popping into her mind, for whatever reason, is Amity's crush.</p>
<p>Never really having any close friends before means Luz has never really had a friend with a crush before, but she's always wanted one. After all, "matchmaking friends" is one of her favorite romantic tropes, and she's always thought she'd be great at it. A lack of boundaries, willingness to do anything for a laugh, and her general overinvestment in other people's makes her the ideal supportive best friend type.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the person she's trying to support isn't Willow or even Gus, but Amity. Amity makes a great romantic lead, but she's definitely at a higher difficulty level. If Willow had a crush, Luz would definitely start there and work her way up.</p>
<p>But she's got to play the hand she's dealt, so she sidles up to Amity in the library while they're working on homework together and says, "Sooooo."</p>
<p>Amity doesn't look away from her notes. "So?"</p>
<p>"So, the grom."</p>
<p>Her shoulders shoot up to her ears and her face goes a little pink. "What about the grom?"</p>
<p>"You were going to ask someone to go with you." When Amity doesn't respond, she elbows her. "I know you were, I saw the note."</p>
<p>"So what? Lots of people ask people to grom."</p>
<p>"Who were you going to ask?"</p>
<p>"Why does that matter? I didn't ask them."</p>
<p>"And now you're just giving up? Just because you didn't ask them to grom doesn't mean you can't ask them out now. I'm sure there are plenty of great date spots on the Boiling Isles. Do you guys have bowling? You could go bowling."</p>
<p>"Just because I wanted to ask them to grom, that doesn't mean I want to go on a <em>date</em>."</p>
<p>Luz makes a show of thinking that over. "Yeah, but--your greatest fear was them rejecting you. I don't think that happens unless you don't want to go on <em>a lot</em> of dates."</p>
<p>Amity's whole face is bright pink by now. It really shouldn't look good with her hair, but the whole effect together is charming. If she blushed the same color as her roots, it would look like her embarrassment was so intense it was leaking off her face. "So?" </p>
<p>"So I want to help! Luz Noceda, expert matchmaker, is on the case."</p>
<p>"Expert matchmaker?"</p>
<p>"Okay, well, I'm more of an enthusiastic amateur, but I'm a fast learner! If I can figure out how to do magic, I can totally figure out how to matchmake. The important thing is that you have a crush and I want to help."</p>
<p>All the color drops out of Amity's face. "Please no," she says, barely a breath, and Luz is on the verge of objecting when she shakes her head. "I mean--you don't have to do that. It's fine."</p>
<p>"I know I don't <em>have</em> to, I want to! You're my friend, and I want you to be happy. Besides, who wouldn't want to go out with you? You're the complete package!"</p>
<p>She opens and closes her mouth a few times before finally settling on, "I am?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, come on!" Luz counts off Amity's pros on her fingers. "You're one of the most talented witches in our class, you're beautiful and loyal and kind. You're even a grudgby star! You've got something for everyone. Anyone would be lucky to go out with you."</p>
<p>"You really think so?"</p>
<p>"I really do. So come on, let me help! I won't let you down."</p>
<p>Amity worries her lip, her eyes glued to the table. "What would you do?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"If I said I wanted you to help, what would you do?"</p>
<p>"Oh! I guess it depends on who it is."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>It's Luz's turn to stop short. On the one hand, it seems like the kind of thing she <em>should</em> know. Friends tell each other about crushes, right? And it's definitely easier to come up with effective schemes if they're personalized. But it's not as if Luz really knows a lot of people here. Unless Amity likes Willow or Gus or one of the kids in detention, Luz probably won't have any special insights into what they might like. And Amity used to run with the popular crowd, so it's probably one of them. That's probably why she's so nervous; before, when she was still being mean to Willow, it probably would have been easy for her to just ask the person out, but now she's not sure what to do.</p>
<p>And Luz has read a lot of matchmaking stories in a lot of fandoms, and even when the characters are different, the tropes are the same. So maybe Amity is right, and she really <em>doesn't</em> need to know who the crush is. At least not at this stage. Planning can be general and vague, until Amity is convinced Luz is the woman for this job.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm going to need to know <em>eventually</em>. But I think I can come up with some ideas even without all the details. Just leave it to me! We're going to get you a--" She pauses, scrambling a little. They've both been gender-neutral so far, so she doesn't even know what to call Amity's future significant other. "We're going to get you a date!"</p>
<p>"Oh good," Amity says, voice faint. "Can't wait."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Three days later, Luz has to admit that matchmaking might be harder than she thought.</p>
<p>"I've got lots of ideas!" she tells King. "But every time I think about telling Amity one, I know she won't want to do it. And if she doesn't want to do it, she won't tell me who she likes, so I can't even do it without her! Why won't she just tell me?"</p>
<p>"Probably so you can't do it without her," says Eda, dry. Luz wasn't really talking to her, but she's not surprised she was eavesdropping. Eda loves knowing everything.</p>
<p>"Let me see the ideas," says King.</p>
<p>Luz narrows her eyes at him; she's learned her lesson about trusting King with anything shipping related. "What are you going to do with them?"</p>
<p>"Read them. Maybe polish them up a little. If they're good ideas, why wouldn't she want to do them?"</p>
<p>"I don't know! She's so nervous they won't want to go out with her, but it doesn't make any sense. Who wouldn't want to go out with Amity?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't," says King. "Blech. No thank you."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm pretty sure Amity doesn't have a crush on <em>you</em>, so that's not a problem." She sighs, flopping back on the couch. "This was supposed to be easy. I thought I could help."</p>
<p>King flops next to her. "<em>I</em> could help, if you'd tell me your ideas."</p>
<p>Luz isn't sure about that, but she did start this conversation, and she does need help. She thought about going to Willow, but Willow and Amity's friendship is still new, and Luz doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. And she could ask Eda, but Eda is pretending to not be listening again. Besides, every story about Eda's love life is more of a cautionary tale. "It's all pretty basic stuff," she tells King, checking her notepad. "Anonymous notes about someone having a crush on them, locking the two of them in a closet together, surprise date where they both happen to show up in the same place at that same time--"</p>
<p>"Ughhhh," says King, dragging his paws over his face. "This sounds like so much work. Why are you doing this much work? It would be easier to just date her yourself."</p>
<p>Luz bolts up. "That's a great idea."</p>
<p>"It is? I mean--it is! I'm the best. I told you I could help."</p>
<p>"Fake dating! I can't believe I didn't think of that, it's the oldest trope in the book."</p>
<p>"Yes! Exactly! That is exactly what I was thinking. Now, tell me what I was thinking. What is fake dating?"</p>
<p>"It's perfect. Amity won't even have to tell me who she likes! She just pretends to go out with me and her real crush will get jealous. We already danced at grom, so there's setup and everything. This is perfect!"</p>
<p>"So you date her, and that's going to make someone else want to date her because it looks so fun?" King asks.</p>
<p>"Kind of, yeah."</p>
<p>"Is dating really that good?"</p>
<p>"I've never really done it before," Luz admits. "But yeah! I think so. It's supposed to be."</p>
<p>In truth, Luz has always loved the idea of love, but she's never quite fit herself into it. It's easy to become invested in fiction, to cast herself in the leading role alongside a dashing prince or a beautiful princess, but she's never even kissed anyone in real life, never even known a real person she thought might want to kiss her. Which maybe shouldn't be the most important thing, but it just sounds so miserable, pining over someone who might not like her, that she's never let herself even think about it. It's going to happen, sooner or later, but so far, everything was theoretical.</p>
<p>"Sounds terrible to me," King declares. "Humans are weird."</p>
<p>"Not just humans," Luz protests, absent. She's already starting to work on her presentation for Amity. "But yeah, we're pretty weird."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"Okay, so this might sound unhelpful at first but hear me out: you date me."</p>
<p>Amity blinks a few times, and then she turns bright red. "Me? Date you?"</p>
<p>"I know that sounds like a weird way to set you up with someone, but it's a classic! They'll get jealous when they see how happy we are together. Then, once they're interested, we break up, and you can date them instead." Amity is looking at her like she's grown another head, which is, unfortunately, not totally implausible. She checks to make sure there's nothing else on her shoulders and then asks, "What?"</p>
<p>"How is this a thing?" she blurts out. "Do humans just--do this, all the time?"</p>
<p>"Not all the time, but--"</p>
<p>"And it <em>works</em>? Humans pretend to date each other and that makes other humans want to date them?"</p>
<p>It's Luz's turn to pause and really think this one through. As soon as King said it, it seemed like such a perfect solution, neat and tidy and effective. Fake dating is a go-to in fiction, but of course she's never witnessed it in real life. She can't be the only person who's thought it would be a good idea to try out, but even in stories--</p>
<p>"Oh noooo," she groans. "I thought it would be so perfect!"</p>
<p>"And you only just realized it makes <em>no</em> sense?" asks Amity.</p>
<p>"No, I just--" She rubs the back of her neck. "I guess it doesn't usually work like I was thinking."</p>
<p>"How does it work?"</p>
<p>Luz lets out a nervous little laugh. "I mean, it's always the <em>plan</em> that the two people pretending to date will make the people they like jealous, and sometimes that even works? But I guess in the end, the people pretending to date always realize they like each other instead. So--that's not what you're looking for."</p>
<p>Amity is quiet for so long, Luz almost starts talking again. But just before she can, Amity says, soft, "Why do you care so much about this? Why do you want to help?"</p>
<p>"Because I want you to be happy," she says, instantly. It's the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I'm going to help however I can."</p>
<p>"Because you're my friend."</p>
<p>She sounds so sad about it, Luz is momentarily speechless. "Is that a bad thing?"</p>
<p>Amity looks away, rubbing her upper arm as if <em>she's</em> the one whose feelings have been hurt. "It's why you can't help, Luz. Because you're my friend, and that's all you want to be. And I want--" She looks up all at once, bright and fierce, all determination. "It's <em>you</em>, Luz. I wanted to ask <em>you</em> to go to grom with me. But I know you don't--"</p>
<p>"<em>Me</em>?" asks Luz, before her brain's even totally caught up. "That note was for me?"</p>
<p>"Yes. But you've made it very clear you aren't interested, so--"</p>
<p>"What? I never said that!"</p>
<p>"You didn't have to!" She looks away again. "You were trying so hard to set me up with someone else. It was nice of you, but--"</p>
<p>For probably the first time ever, things go exactly like Luz thinks they would in a movie. She doesn't even have to think about it; she slides her hand under Amity's chin and pulls her in, kisses her with an ease that doesn't feel like it belongs to her. Luz has never been so smooth or so sure in her life, but Amity <em>likes her</em>. Amity likes her and Amity wanted to date her and if she'd just known that, she wouldn't have needed any schemes.</p>
<p>If she'd just known it was her, she could have said yes right away.</p>
<p>It's a quick kiss, and when she pulls away, Amity is wide-eyed and slack-jawed, with that familiar pink flush creeping over her face.</p>
<p>It had never occurred to Luz that <em>anyone</em> might like her, let alone Amity Blight. But all the blushing probably should have been a clue.</p>
<p>"If I knew you liked me, it would have been easy," she says.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>She grins. "So, do you want to go on a date with me? A real date. One where we're not trying to fight any monsters or make anyone jealous or anything."</p>
<p>Amity shakes herself out of her shock; her eyes come into focus and a smile grows on her face. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Great! Do you have bowling?"</p>
<p>She laughs. "Yes, Luz. We have bowling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>